


Reunited in Blood

by HarlequinOfHate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinOfHate/pseuds/HarlequinOfHate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bellatrix reunites with her sister Andromeda, she tortures her. Bellatrix wants to know where Harry Potter is and she is sure her sister knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited in Blood

_“They used the Cruciatus Curse on Tonks’s family. Again, trying to find out where you went after you visited them.  They’re all right – shaken, obviously, but otherwise OK”_

_-Remus Lupin_

_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

_Chapter Eleven_

 

Andromeda watched the Death Eater’s blast away the Order’s protection on the house. “They’ve got through” Andromeda told her husband Ted. The Death Eaters were running towards the house wands ready. Ted and Andromeda drew their own wands and waited “I love Dromeda and if I die I’ll die loving you” Ted told his wife truly.

“I love you” Andromeda breathed as the door was blasted off its hinges. 3 Death Eaters stood in the door way wearing silver masks.      Ted tried unsuccessfully to stun the largest one. After a minor fight Ted and Andromeda’s wands were in the hands of the shortest Death Eater.

The shortest Death Eater was wearing a black dress, black hair erupting behind the mask. Andromeda knew who it was. The woman waved her wand before her face and mask disappeared like smoke. The woman who had been hidden under in was Bellatrix Lestange “How are you Dromeda, my darling sister?” she asked mockingly.

“Bellatrix” Andromeda regarded her sister.

“You know why we’re here I hazard a guess” Bellatrix circled her sister.

“The Potter boy” Andromeda whispered.

“I know you were smart” Bellatrix pouted.

“So we’re here to find out where he is” Rodolphus said gruffly as he and Rabastan took off their masks. Bellatrix glared at them, Rodolphus had ruined her performance. “Right let’s get down to it then” Bellatrix shook her head back and lifted her wand “Crucio” Andromeda fell to the floor.

“Crucio” Rabastan had Ted on the floor.

“Where is he?” Bellatrix demanded.

“We don’t know” Andromeda shouted.

“I don’t believe you little sister” Bellatrix spat.

“We know he was here” Rodolphus hit Ted with a hex.

“He’s not here now!” Ted shouted.

“Rabastan, search the house” Rodolphus ordered, his brother disappeared. The sound of thumps and smashes filled the house. “I met your little girl” Bellatrix told her sister calmly.

“She told me” Andromeda said coldly.

“Nice thing, doesn’t die easily” Bellatrix said dreamily twisting her wand in her hair.

“No, she’s a talented Auror” Ted said proudly.

“She’s a filthy little half-blood” Rodolphus grimaced “Come on Bellatrix get on with it” Bellatrix glared at him. “Still a marriage made in hell then?” Andromeda said dangerously.

“Shut up, little sister!” Bellatrix hit her sister with a spell leaving Andromeda with a bleeding head wound.

“You’re going to kill me anyway Bella” Andromeda smiled painfully. Bellatrix tilted her head and blinked. “All clear” Rabastan declared.

“Fine” Rodolphus grunted “Let’s kill them and get out of here”

“I haven’t seen my sister in years, Rodolphus, let me have a minute” Bellatrix snapped “Now go and wait outside” Rodolphus and his brother went and stood in the hall.

“Just you and me now sis” Bellatrix kneeled in front of her sister.

“I’m not 9 anymore Bella” Andromeda said strongly “You don’t scare me”

“You wish” Bella whispered.

“Just get on with it kill us” Ted said from his position on the floor.

“She likes to play with her food” Andromeda stared down her sister.

“You disgust me” Bella spat at her sister.

“Likewise sister” Andromeda wiped the spit off her face.

“Bellatrix!” Rodolphus called “Aurors”

“Leave it” Bellatrix screamed back.

“No!” Rodolphus ran in and grabbed Bellatrix before dissaperating.

“Mum!!” Tonks called running into the house, her wand held aloft. Tonks found her parents on the floor in the living room “Who did this?”

“Death Eaters” Ted spat blood onto the floor.

“My sister and her husband and his brother” Andromeda gasped as she sat up. Remus, Bill and Kingsley ran in. “Are you ok?” Kingsley asked helping Ted to sit down on the sofa.

“Yes, yes” Ted swatted away help. Tonks helped her mother to the sofa. “Who was it?” Remus asked concerned.

“Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange” Ted massaged his head. Andromeda dabbed her bleeding head with a hankerchief.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please comment.


End file.
